My Beloved Blonde
by Yuura Shiraku
Summary: Gaara -kekasih Naruto-, dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Neji -Mantan kekasih Gaara-. Neji adalah Senpai mereka sewaktu di bangku SMA. Naruto terlibat 'One Night Stand' dengan Neji. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Seorang gigolo, tetangga, sekaligus sahabat lama Naruto -yang sudah lama 'mengincar' Naruto- memergoki mereka berdua sedang bercinta di apartemen Naruto. Yaoi. Lemon. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**My Beloved Blonde**

**Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, NejiGaa.**

**Dan akan bertambah sesuai dengan kebutuhan(?)**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Humor.**

**(Walaupun Author sendiri tidak tau dimana letak Romance &amp; Humornya)**

**Warning : Yaoi. Lemon. OOC. Author Newbie. Abal. Sesuka Author. Dan lain sebagainya. :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gay's Night Club.**

Dentuman musik terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Gemerlap lampu dengan berbagai macam warna menyorot kesana-kemari seakan menyokong lautan manusia -yang sedang berada di ruangan itu- untuk terus meliukkan badan mereka tanpa mengenal lelah.

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde sedang duduk di hadapan meja bartender. Sedari tadi dia hanya memandangi gelas yang berisi vodka di tangannya. Menghiraukan tatapan nakal para pria yang sedari tadi memandang tubuhnya.

Ingatanya tertuju pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

_Flashback_

Di sebuah ruang kelas yang tampak kosong, seorang pemuda dengan iris Shappire hanya duduk gelisah di atas meja. Matanya menatap kesana kemari. Enggan menatap iris Jade di hadapannya. Ditambah posisi yang sangat 'strategis' membuatnya ingin sekali berlari untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Ya, strategis karena posisinya saat ini adalah duduk di atas meja dengan tubuh yang codong ke belakang untuk memberi jarak kepada sosok di hadapannya -yang sejak tadi terus mencodongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arah Naruto sambil meletakkan tangan di samping kiri dan kanan tubuhnya-.

Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun. Tingginya yang hanya 165cm serta tubuhnya yang ramping membuat sosoknya terlihat lebih mungil daripada para pemuda seusianya. Surai blonde miliknya bergerak-gerak ditiup angin sore yang berhembus melewati jendela ruang kelas. Bibir merah tipis beserta kulit tan eksotis membuat sosoknya terlihat menggiurkan. Dan jangan lupakan juga tiga pasang garis tipis di masing-masing kedua pipinya yang membuat sosoknya semakin manis.

Kelas sudah berakhir sekitar 20 menit lalu, namun pemuda di hadapannya ini sama sekali tak juga membuka suara. Iris Jade nya yang terus-menerus menatapnya membuatnya merasa ditelanjangi.

Mengapa posisi mereka begitu mencurigakan?

Jawabannya adalah karena sewaktu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Naruto yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang. Tanpa menghiraukan protes Naruto, sosok tersebut membawa Naruto menuju sebuah ruang kelas yang sudah kosong. Setelah mengetahui bahwa sosok tersebut adalah Gaara, Naruto pun akhirnya hanya menurut saja.

Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Memiliki kulit putih dengan surai merah bata. Tubuhnya yang proporsional dan lagi ditambah eyeliner di matanya membuatnya semakin terlihat keren. Sosok yang sejak tadi mengurung Naruto di antara kedua lengannya. Sahabat Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Deg.

Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Gaara -setelah hampir setengah jam membisu- tersebut membuat Naruto langsung menatap iris Jade milik Gaara. Meneliti apakah ada kebohongan. Namun, kesungguhanlah yang terpancar disana. Seakan terkunci, Naruto tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris milik Gaara. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Membuat Gaara mengukir seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya.

_End of Flashback_

"Kau tampak kacau, Dobe." Suara barithone dengan nada datar tersebut membuatnya tersentak kaget. Dengan segera, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dimana seorang pemuda berambut raven mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahutnya ketus. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gelas ditangannya.

Pemuda berambut raven tadi hanya diam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda berambut blonde tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia menarik dagu sang pemuda blonde, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari gelas yang sedari tadi terus ditatapnya.

Cup.

Sang pemuda berambut raven memberi satu kecupan di sudut bibir pemuda berambut blonde tersebut.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Pemuda berambut blonde –sebut saja Naruto- terdiam saat merasakan ciuman tersebut di sudut bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang, Teme. Aku tak mau kau sentuh sebelum kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu itu." Ucapnya sambil meminum vodka yang menjadi isi gelas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Pemuda yang di panggil Teme tadi hanya mendengus saat mendengar penuturan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Alasan konyol." Ujarnya.

Naruto menatap tajam sahabatnya. 'Apanya yang alasan konyol!' Batinnya kesal. Sudut siku-siku pun sudah bertengger di keningnya.

Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga kalangan papan atas. Pemuda dengan rambut raven yang memiliki hidung mancung, bibir tipis, kulit seputih porselen, serta kemampuan otak yang diatas rata-rata. Sahabat Naruto sekaligus seorang gigolo yang bekerja di Gay's Night Club ini.

Gigolo?

Ya. Pemuda tersebut adalah seorang gigolo. Tapi jangan salah! Walaupun ia seorang gigolo, ia adalah seorang seme. Dada bidang, perut sixpack, beserta otot yang menonjol di lengan kokohnya membuat siapapun pasti takjub dengan tubuhnya yang sungguh sangat atletis itu. Selain itu, kemampuannya dalam urusan 'ranjang' juga tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

Mengapa ia jadi seorang gigolo? Bukankah harta orang tuanya itu sudah 'berjibun'? Mansion mewah, perusahaan di berbagai Negara, mobil-mobil berbaris di bagasi mansion, serta uang dengan angka nol yang bila Author tuliskan tidak akan muat di dalam satu chapter sekaligus. *Plak!* #Lebaywoy!

Yeah. Uchiha dan kekayaannya. Bahkan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya hingga sampai keturunan kedelapan sekaligus.

Semua berawal dari sebuah pertengkaran. Saat itu Sasuke berumur 16 tahun. Ayah dan ibunya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di luar negeri, serta anikinya yang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Universitas ternama di Jepang membuat Sasuke merasa 'terbuang'. Ayahnya juga selalu membanding-bandingkan kemampuannya dengan kemampuan anikinya.

Malam itu, Sasuke pulang jam 12 malam. Ayahnya yang baru pulang dari London marah besar. Sasuke –yang sedikit dalam pengaruh alkohol- tanpa sadar membentak balik ayahnya. Membuat Fugaku naik darah dan tanpa sadar menampar serta mengusir Sasuke dari rumah.

Setelah kepergian anak bungsunya, nyonya Uchiha sering sakit-sakitan. Tak sampai satu tahun, diapun meninggal. Membuat Sasuke semakin tidak ingin kembali lagi ke mansionnya.

Seminggu setelah diusir dari mansionnya. Sasuke bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Orochimaru adalah pemilik Gay's Night Club. Klub yang sering dikunjungi Sasuke dan teman-temannya saat akhir pekan. Orochimaru menawariSasuke pekerjaan sebagai seorang 'penghibur'. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menerimanya. Lagipula, uang di dompetnya memang sudah 'menipis'.

Selain mencari uang untuk membiayai kehidupan, tujuan Sasuke bekerja disini adalah karena dia memang menyukai 'kehidupan malam'nya.

_Back to story._

"Kau tau. Itachi-nii memintaku untuk membawamu pulang ke mansion Uchiha." Ujar Naruto.

"Hn. Apa peduliku!" Sasuke menjawab ketus.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Ayahmu sakit dan dia ingin meminta maaf karena telah mengusirmu. Dia menyayangimu, Sasuke. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena masih memiliki keluarga." Ujarnya. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut bersedih.

Ya. Sasuke memang mencintai sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah." Sahutnya setelah menghela nafas. "Tapi ada syaratnya!" Lanjutnya setelah melihat mata sang blonde berbinar-binar.

"Apa?!" Tanya Naruto. Dia tak sabar ingin membawa pulang Sasuke demi membalas budinya pada Itachi –kakak Sasuke yang sudah membantu kehidupan Naruto dari kecil hingga Naruto bisa hidup mandiri- dengan membawa pulang Sasuke agar Itachi tidak bersedih lagi.

Di umurnya yang baru berusia 5 tahun, Naruto harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi keluarganya menghilang dan belum ditemukan sampai saat ini. Itachi membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Dia menyayangi Itachi. Itachi sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Dengan itu, dia bertekad ingin membalas budi pada Itachi.

"Kau harus 'menyerahkan' dirimu seutuhnya padaku." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Dasar mesum!" Ujarnya.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau." Sasuke akan beranjak.

Tapi,-

"Aku tidak bilang 'Tidak'."

-demi Itachi. Dia harus melakukannya. Dia memegang prinsip bahwa dia harus menepati janjinya. Itulah Lelaki sejati.

'Tapi apakah setelah bersamanya aku masih bisa disebut 'Lelaki sejati', ya?' Batin Naruto sweatdrop. Sebulir keringat pun mengalir di pelipisnya.

'Lagipula-'

Sasuke menyeringai. Dia akan mendekati Naruto sebelum Naruto mencegah dengan mendorong pundaknya.

"Jam 9 malam. Ku tunggu di apartemenku. Tapi berjanjilah bahwa kau akan berhenti dari pekerjaanmu."

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak pergi.

'-aku tidak mungkin bisa bersamanya lagi.' Tatapan Naruto pun kembali menjadi sendu_._

_Flashback_

Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah padang rumput bersama Gaara. Suasana begitu canggung setelah Temari –kakak Gaara- menelpon dan memberi kabar yang membuat mereka membatu. Hanya satu kalimat yang melintas di pikiran mereka.

'Inikah akhirnya?!'

'_Gaara. Segeralah pulang ke Suna, besok! Kau akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu. Maaf. Aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikan kita. Perusahaan kita bangkrut dan kita harus meminta bantuan perusahaan lain. Dan.. Kankuro sedang kritis. Dia harus segera dioperasi."_

Kalimat tersebut terngiang-ngiang di pikiran mereka.

"Aku tak apa, Gaara. Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja." Ujar Naruto memecah keheningan.

Gaara yang emosi segera menarik Naruto menuju mobilnya dan membawanya menuju apartemen Naruto.

* * *

"Ahh.."

Desahan dan erangan menggema di kamar sebuah apartemen. Membuat siapapun bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan sang pemilik kamar. Tapi sayang, kamar ini kedap suara. Sehingga, apapun yang dilakukan sang pemilik kamar tidak akan terdengar dari luar.

Apartemen milik siapa ini? Tentu saja ini adalah apartemen tokoh utama kita. Apartemen Naruto.

"Nghh.. Ahh.. G-Gaara!"

"Ohh, Shit! Ghh.." Gaara mendongakkan kepala sambil menghentak-hentakkan kejantanannya di rektum Naruto.

Baju berserakan, seprai ranjang yang kacau balau, serta guling yang terlempar di pojok kamar membuat kamar Naruto tadinya rapi sekarang berantakan. Tapi sepertinya, dua pemuda yang sedang diliputi nafsu tersebut tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar mereka. Yang ada dipikiran mereka hanyalah nafsu belaka.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ga-Gaara!"

Desahan erotis Naruto membuat Gaara semakin gencar memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Gaara menambah kecepatannya saat dirasa klimaks mereka akan segera datang. Desisan terus menerus keluar dari belahan bibirnya. Menikmati tubuh berpeluh di bawahnya.

"Khh.. Na.. Na.. Ru-to.. OHH.. FUCK!"

"AAHHH!"

Gaara menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh Naruto, sedangkan Naruto menyemburkannya di atas dada dan perut Gaara serta dada dan perutnya sendiri. Gaara menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Naruto. Kepalanya yang berada tepat di atas dada Naruto -yang bergerak naik turun- membuatnya dapat mendengar detak jantung Naruto yang berdegup dengan kencang. Nafas keduanya masih memburu. Mereka telah selesai mencapai puncak dari kegiatan mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, Gaara menarik tubuhnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Mereka masih mengatur nafas mereka. Gaara lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Gaara. Mencoba memejamkan mata. Gaara pun menghadap punggung Naruto.

Deg.

'A-Apa yang aku lakukan?!'

Dia beringsut mendekati Naruto. Sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto, dia meletakkan kepalanya tepat di tengkuk Naruto.

"Maaf."

Satu kata memecah keheningan.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto." Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto. Merasa bersalah telah mengambil keperjakaan Naruto. Apalagi dalam keadaan emosi seperti tadi.

Ya. Emosi membutakan pikiran Gaara. Dia tanpa sadar telah memperkosa Naruto hanya karena takut kehilangan Naruto. Padahal selama ini, Gaara tak pernah menuntut lebih dari sekedar ciuman dari Naruto.

'Hahh.. Aku benar-benar brengsek! Mengapa aku mengambilnya disaat aku sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya?!'

"Tidak apa, Gaara." Naruto meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Gaara. Membalas pelukan kekasihnya –yang sebentar lagi akan jadi 'mantan'-.

Hening.

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku bukan seorang gadis-ttebayo. Aku tidak cengeng. Tidak usah dipikirkan!" Gaara tau, hati Naruto tak setegar ucapannya.

"Oyasumi, Naruto." Menghirup aroma citrus menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh tersebut membuatnya mengantuk.

Naruto tak menjawab. Namun setitik air mata pun jatuh dari kedua bola Shappire Naruto tanpa diketahui oleh Gaara.

'Selamat tinggal, Gaara. Semoga bahagia.'

_End of Flashback_

Ingatan tersebut membuat Naruto emosi. Ingatan dimana dia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Ingatan dimana dia kehilangan keperjakaannya untuk pertama kali. Dan karena pengaruh alkohol, ingatan tersebut membuatnya terangsang.

Sial! Dia butuh pelampiasan.

* * *

Naruto tidak tau dan tidak mau tau apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Salahkan nafsunya yang datang tiba-tiba. Salahkan dirinya yang menolak tawaran 'bercinta' Sasuke saat di klub tadi sore.

Yang Naruto tau, sekarang ini dia sedang terlentang dengan posisi mengangkang lebar.

"Uhh.." Pria -yang sedang memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya- ini menghisap lehernya dengan sangat beringas.

"Khh.. A-Ahh.. Ahh.. Neji-san.. Ohh.. M-Mo-More!" Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, dia mendesah menerima permainan hebat pria yang dia sebut Neji tadi.

Neji. Hyuuga Neji. Pria dengan mata lavender dan memiliki rambut coklat panjang ini adalah seorang direktur perusahaan Hyuuga Corp. Perawakan Neji hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Namun, Neji tentu saja lebih dewasa daripada Sasuke. Karena Neji adalah senpai Naruto sewaktu di bangku sekolah dulu.

Naruto berpapasan dengan Neji saat di pintu keluar klub.

Neji stress karena dijodohkan. Sama hal nya dengan Naruto, Neji membutuhkan pelampiasan. Dan entah apa penyebabnya, mereka sama-sama tertarik dan memutuskan untuk 'bersama' malam ini.

"Ghh.. Fuck! Na-Naru.. Sshhh.. Si-Sial! Kau Semph- Ohh.. Sempit sekali.."

"Nghh.. Ne-Neji.. A-Aku.. Hampir.."

"Ahh.. Together.. Ohh.. Naruto.."

"OOHHH!" Mereka mengeluarkannya disaat yang bersamaan.

Mereka terengah. Neji membungkuk dan mencium bibir Naruto yang sudah membengkak karena perbuatannya.

Tiba-tiba..

BRAK!

"NARUTO!"

Serentak mereka menoleh ke samping. Dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

Buagh!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menghantam wajah Neji dengan pukulan.

Sret!

Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya menuju apartemennya yang tepat di sebelah apartemen Naruto. Menghiraukan Naruto yang terus memberontak kesakitan. Cengkraman dan tarikan Sasuke yang begitu kuat membuat Naruto terpaksan mengikutinya sambil tertatih.

Yah. Sekali tebak, semua orang juga tau bahwa Sasuke cemburu.

Bagaimana tak cemburu saat memergokki orang yang kau cintai sedang 'bercinta' di apartemennya dengan pria lain. Padahal beberapa jam lalu dia menolak 'bercinta sore' denganmu dan menyuruhmu datang ke apartemennya saat malam saja. Dan saat kau datang ke apartemennya, kau 'disuguhi' pemandangan yang sungguh sangat membuat 'panas', baik hatimu maupun tubuh bagian bawahmu.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Sasuke segera mengunci apartemennya. Sasuke membanting Naruto ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Malam ini dia akan meng'hukum' uke nakalnya.

Bagaimana dengan Neji?

Oke, mari kita cek keadaan suami Author *Plak!* yang tadi diberi bogem mentah oleh Sasuke.

Neji bangkit dari tersungkurnya(?) dengan memegang pipinya yang sedikit lebam.

Hey, dia hanya melepas masa lajangnya dengan melakukan One Night Stand dengan Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda dan langsung memukul pipinya. Ayolah, kekuatan orang cemburu itu sungguh sangat cetharr ulala melebihi badai halilintar.

Seandainya tadi dia tidak dalam keadaan 'lemas', dia pasti sudah membalas pukulan pemuda tadi.

Memungut pakaian dan memakainya kembali, Neji segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan apartemen Naruto. Tak lupa juga dia mengirimi Naruto E-mail sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah 'menemaninya tidur' malam ini.

Dan sebentar lagi, dia akan memusatkan pikirannya hanya pada satu orang. Calon suaminya. Orang yang akan 'menemaninya tidur'. Orang yang sempat menjadi Ukenya dulu. Mantan kekasihnya, Sabaku no Gaara.

Hahh.. Andai orang cakep ini tau bahwa setelah putus dengannya –dulu-, Gaara pernah menjadi kekasih Naruto.

Dan juga,

Andai Gaara tau bahwa calon suaminya 'bercinta' dengan mantan kekasihnya, mungkin Gaara tidak akan memberi Neji 'jatah' selama setahun penuh. Ckckck.. *Author geleng-geleng*

.

.

.

**E N D**

* * *

**Hello, Minna.**

**Hajimemashite. :3**

**Watashi wa Yuura Shiraku desu. Douzo Yoroshiku. Onegaishimasu. ^^**

**Fic ini adalah fic pertama Yuu.**

**Sebenernya Yuu sedikit aneh, masa' fic pertama langsung Rated M? Yaoi pula!**

**Salahkan otak mesum Yuu.. :3 #Plak!**

**Yuu inget pesan pelatih Silat Yuu. Katanya "Kegagalan itu adalah saat dimana kita tak berani mencoba dan menolak untuk berusaha."**

**3 tahun lebih bergelut dengan dunia fanfic a.k.a baca fic membuat Yuu juga ingin bikin fic buatan sendiri.**

**Jadi, Yuu bikin nih fic abal. *Nyengir***

**Maaf kalau jelek.**

**Yuu sudah berusaha semampu Yuu.**

**Yuu bakal nerima semua Kritik dan Saran dari para Senpai. Apalagi kalau nantinya bermanfaat bagi fic Yuu kedepannya. ^^**

**Sekian curcol Yuu.**

**Ah, satu lagi.. **

**Fic ini oneshoot.**

**Yuu bakal bikin sequel kalau banyak yang minta.**

**Akhir kata,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Beloved Blonde (2)  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Full SasuNaru.  
**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Humor.**

**(Walaupun Author sendiri tidak tau dimana letak Romance &amp; Humornya)**

**Warning : Yaoi. Lemon. OOC. Pendek. Gaje. Alur kecepetan. Typo bertebaran. Author Newbie. Abal. Sesuka Author. Dan lain sebagainya. :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika berada di posisiku?

Cemburu?

Marah?

Kesal?

Benci?

Tentu saja! Aku bahkan ingin berteriak 'KAU MURAHAN!' sekeras yang aku bisa. Aku benar-benar kecewa dengannya. Dengan pemuda di bawahku ini.

Tapi, apa bedanya?

Aku bahkan lebih 'murah' daripadanya. Aku bahkan menjual diri demi mencukupi kehidupanku. Sebesar apapun bayaran yang kudapat dari hasil pekerjaanku, itu tidak menjamin bahwa aku tidak lebih murahan daripada dia.

Ingin rasanya aku mencekik pemuda ini. Tapi di lain pihak, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku tak bisa menyakitinya.

"Sa-Sasuke." Lirih pemuda di bawahku ini.

Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya saat aku tak kunjung membuka suara.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Tanganku mengepal dengan erat hingga jari-jariku memutih. (Author: Jari elu emang udah putih dari sononyo kaleee.. *Sweatdrop*)

"Kau! Kau KETERLALUAN!" Teriakku. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tak berteriak.

Aku mencengkram bahunya dengan keras. Apa-apaan pemuda ini! Dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan maaf. Apa dia tidak tau sakitnya bagaimana, hah?!

"Sa-Sasuke. Sakit." Pemuda di bawahku ini memicingkan matanya saat cengkramanku semakin kuat.

"Kau tau! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal! Kau menolakku dan barusan kau tidur dengan laki-laki lain! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA OTAK!" Murka. Aku benar-benar murka dengannya.

"Sasuke. Aku tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan. Aku- A-Aku.. Aku minta maaf." Lanjutnya lirih.

Aku melepaskan cengkramanku dan beranjak dari tubuhnya.

"Tak kusangka kau lebih 'Dobe' daripada yang ku bayangkan, Naruto." Ujarku sambil menuruni ranjang.

"Aku kecewa padamu." Lanjutku. Aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan meninggalkannya dalam diam.

Aku tidak tahan.

Aku membuka pintu dan kemudian menutupnya dengan keras.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Tak kusangka kau lebih 'Dobe' daripada yang ku bayangkan, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke sambil menuruni ranjang.

"Aku kecewa padamu."

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya sambil meringis. Pinggangnya benar-benar sakit. Ditambah lagi cengkraman Sasuke di bahunya tadi membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk duduk.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh dalam diam. Dia ingin bicara. Dia ingin menjelaskan dan meminta maaf kepada Sasuke.

Tapi, apa yang harus dijelaskan? Dia sendiri tidak tau harus menjelaskan apa lagi pada Sasuke.

'Semua sudah jelas dan itu salahku!' Batinnya sendu sambil menundukkan kepala.

Dan suara debuman pintulah yang menjadi penutup perjumpaan kita pada malam hari ini. *Plak!*

Maksudnya, suara debuman pintulah yang terakhir didengar Naruto sebelum dia beranjak dari ranjang.

Dia harus mengejar Sasuke.

'Aku benar-benar harus minta maaf.' Batin Naruto sambil mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Dengan tertatih, Naruto mencoba berjalan menuju pintu. Namun baru beberapa langkah-

BRUK!

-Naruto pun langsung oleng dan tersungkur kedepan.

'Neji Sialan!' Batinnya mencak-mencak gaje.

Berdiri. Dia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan panjangnya dalam mencapai pintu dengan perlahan. Ah, tidak. Sangat Perlahan.

Krieett.

Naruto membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya.

Sepi.

Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Naruto pun keluar dan kembali menutup pintunya.

PRANG!

Naruto terlonjak kaget. Terdengar suara kaca pecah.

Naruto berjalan –sedikit berlari- menuju ke sumber suara. Menghiraukan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Walau bagaimanapun, Naruto tau bahwa orang yang berada di apartemen milik Sasuke saat ini hanyalah dia dan Sasuke.

Yah, sama seperti Naruto. Sasuke tinggal sendiri.

Dan Naruto juga tau. Apapun yang terjadi disana, pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Mengingat betapa kerasnya bunyi pecahan tadi.

Berkali-kali Naruto jatuh tersungkur, tapi hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan niatnya. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju tempat sumber suara tadi. Kamar mandi.

Setibanya disana, Naruto hanya terpaku di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya.

Di dalam kamar mandi tersebut terdapat seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan tangan yang terkepal erat dan berdarah.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

Melihat kebawah, Naruto baru menyadari bahwa terdapat banyak pecahan kaca disekitar kaki pemuda raven tersebut.

Dan dengan kondisi tangan yang berdarah seperti itu. Naruto yakin bahwa suara pecahan tadi berasal dari Sasuke.

Grep!

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Sasuke! Maafkan aku, kumohon. Kumohon Sasuke, Maafkan aku. Maaf. Maafkan aku." Naruto membenamkan kepalanya di punggung pemuda raven tersebut sembari terus mengulang kata maaf berkali-kali.

Tubuh Sasuke mulai rileks.

Sasuke memang tidak dapat menolak sentuhan pemuda berambut blonde yang sedang memeluknya ini.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto dengan perlahan saat dirasanya tubuh tersebut bergetar. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto.

Deg.

'Shit!'

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku. Aku-"

Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir pemuda tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto.

"Kau tau. Aku merasa 'panas'." Bisik Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke heran.

Sasuke tetap diam. Matanya terus jelalatan memandang tubuh Naruto. 'Oh, god! He's damn so Sexy.' Batin Sasuke menyeringai mesum.

Mendapat pandangan mupeng tersebut, Naruto merasakan alarm bahaya. Melihat kebawah, Naruto mendapati tubuhnya yang terekspos dengan jelas. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sudah teronggok di dekat kakinya. Tak sengaja terlepas saat dia memeluk Sasuke tadi.

Glek.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Rasanya seperti menelan batu bata.

Perlahan. Naruto menunduk dan mencobah meraih selimut tersebut.

'Meminta maaf dengan tubuh telanjang? Sial! Apa-apaan!' Batin Naruto misuh-misuh. Mengutuk Selimut yang dengan tak berperikemanusiaan meninggalkan tubuhnya tanpa seizinnya.

Grep.

Sasuke menahan lengan Naruto.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke.

Bruk!

Sasuke melempar Naruto ke dinding dan mengurungnya diantara lengannya.

Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Sasuke memang menginginkan pemuda ini sejak awal. Melihat tubuh polosnya membuat Sasuke merasa 'panas'. Hanya saja, rasa murka lebih mendominasi saat melihat tubuh sexy sang pemuda sedang bertindihan dengan lelaki lain.

Kemurkaan itulah yang membuatnya tanpa sadar membentak orang yang dicintainya.

Tetapi ketika melihat tubuh telanjang tersebut, dia tak tahan. Hal itu membuatnya beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

Ya, sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kendali dan memperkosa pemuda blonde tersebut.

Setibanya di kamar mandi, tanpa basa-basi-bakso *Author Ngiler* lagi, dia pun melakukan 'kegiatannya' dalam upaya melepas 'sesuatu yang terpendam'. #Ngeek

Tapi sungguh sayang, Author tak mengizinkannya merasakan 'lega'. Sehingga, dia pun merasa kesal dan meninju kaca cermin yang berada di kamar mandi tersebut. Dan akhirnya, berbunyilah 'PRANG' keras tadi. Khukhukhukhu… *Author Ketawa Setan*

"Dasar Teme! Tak bisakah kau bersikap lembut, hah?" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

Apa-apaan si Ayam ini! Seenak jidat membanting tubuhnya. Emang dia pikir Naruto ini barang banting apa? Walau Naruto anti pecah(?), tak berarti harus dibanting-banting juga, ya kan?

"Hn. Apa kau berniat menggodaku, huh?" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Hembusan nafas Sasuke membuat Naruto merinding disko.

"Menggoda bagaimana?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Memelukku dari belakang serta menunduk di hadapanku tanpa sehelai benang. Apa itu bukan termasuk menggoda? Celanaku terasa sempit." Sasuke berkata datar dengan suara yang mulai memberat.

Menurutnya, Naruto benar-benar menggoda.

Apalagi disaat wajah imut -yang berada tepat di depan selangkangannya- itu mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

Oh, God! Siapa yang akan tahan dengan semua itu? Kalau pun ada, tentu saja orang itu bukan Sasuke.

Naruto merona.

"Err.. Selimut itu tidak sengaja terjatuh saat aku memelukmu. Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Tanganmu berdarah." Ujar Naruto sambil mengelus lengan Sasuke.

"Dan aku menunduk karena aku ingin menutupi tubuhku, tau! Kau saja yang terlalu mesum!" Naruto meninju pelan pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh di leher Naruto.

"Seperti aku percaya saja." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengecup leher Naruto.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Sasuke masih terus mengecup leher Naruto sambil sesekali menghisapnya pelan.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku?" Tanyanya lirih.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku berjanji Sasuke. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku- Aku-.. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Naruto mendorong pundak Sasuke dan menatap onyx kelamnya.

"Bodoh." Ujar Sasuke. Giliran Naruto yang terdiam.

Grep.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Membenamkan kepala si pemuda blonde di dadanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya, Dobe."

Menghela napas lega. Naruto hanya nyengir di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Naruto lembut.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Membalas kecupan Sasuke.

Ciuman mereka bertambah panas saat keinginan untuk saling mendominasi muncul di benak mereka. Naruto mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto. Saling memagut dengan penuh perasaan. Seolah dunia hanya milik berdua. Kepala mereka pun memiring ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Sasuke menjulat bibir bawah Naruto. Meminta izin untuk masuk dan menjelajahi mulut Naruto.

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan menyambut lidah Sasuke dengan senang hati. Kecipak basah pun terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

Sasuke meremas bongkahan pantat Naruto dengan gemas sambil terus memagut bibir Naruto

"Engh.." Lenguh Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dan memandang Naruto yang menatapnya sayu. Sasuke merasakan celananya kian sempit.

Sasuke ingin lebih.

* * *

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di atas ranjangnya. Bibir mereka kembali bertaut dalam ciuman yang dalam.

Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya menuju leher Naruto. Mengecupnya lembut lalu menghisapnya dengan keras sambil menggigitnya.

"Ahh.. Sasuke.. Emmhh.." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke menghisap lehernya dengan ganas.

Setelah leher Naruto penuh akan kissmark-nya, Sasuke kembali menurunkan kepalanya menuju nipple Naruto sambil mengecup daerah yang dilewati bibirnya. Mulai dari leher, pundak, lalu dada.

"Ghh.. Sas- Ahh.." Sasuke menjilat nipple Naruto mengambang. Membuat Naruto merasa bahwa tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik. Membuatnya kian menggeliat meminta lebih.

Sasuke menghisap nipple Naruto dengan rakus. Bak bayi yang haus akan susu ibunya. Tangannya merambat turun dan meremas kejantanan Naruto yang mulai menegang.

"Mhh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Sa-Sasu.. Ahh." Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Tangan Sasuke yang satunya memilin nipple Naruto yang tidak sedang di hisapnya. Membuat Naruto melenguh kian keras.

"S-St-Stop Sasuke! Ohh.. shit!" Naruto menghentakkan kepalanya ke bantal saat Sasuke meremas dengan keras kejantanannya sembari mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Ahh.. Aku.. Aku.. AAGHHH!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke semakin menggila. Mulutnya bergantian menghisap nipple Naruto. Tangannya terus-menerus mengocok dan meremas kejantanan Naruto.

"Uhh.."

Sasuke memperlambat gerakkan tangannya sembari menurunkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya menciumi perut Naruto. Lidahnya sesekali menjilat lubang pusar Naruto.

"Ouh..!" Sasuke menjilat ujung kejantanan Naruto sambil terus mengocok pangkal kejantanannya Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Sasuke memasukkan kejantanan Naruto kedalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya lembut lalu memaju mundurkan kepalanya guna memanja Naruto. Tangan kirinya pun merayap kearah kejantanannya sendiri lalu meremasnya.

"Mmpphh.." Gumam Sasuke merasakan kenikmatan. Naruto semakin melenguh merasakan getaran akibat gumaman Sasuke di kejantanannya.

"Ohh, God.. Sasuke.. Aghh!" Tangan Sasuke kembali merayap menuju anus Naruto. Sasuke melebarkan kaki Naruto. Membuat Naruto kian mengangkang dengan lebar. Sasuke pun memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang anus Naruto dan memaju-mundurkannya membuat Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Sasuke menghisap kepala kejantanan Naruto. Tangannya tetap meremas dan sesekali mengocok kejantanan Naruto. Sesekali bunyi 'plop' terdengar saat Sasuke melepaskan kejantanan Naruto dari mulutnya. Sasuke lalu memasukkan kepala kejantanan Naruto lagi kedalam mulutnya dengan sekali lahap(?).

"Ahh.. Kau-.. Aghh.. Kau heb- hebat sekali.. Ahnn.."

Sasuke menambah jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya. Kenikmatan yang dirasakannya membuat Naruto tidak merasakan kesakitan. Ternetralisir oleh rasa yang luar biasa di kejantanannya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanan Naruto dari dalam mulutnya. Sembari menciumi kejantanan Naruto, tangan Sasuke bergerak maju-mundur dan sesekali bergerak zig-zag guna melebarkan lubang tersebut. Lubang yang seolah ingin menelan jari-jarinya.

'Hn. Lubang yang nakal.' Batin Sasuke. Tanpa sadar dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Tak sabar ingin mencicipi lubang tersebut.

Tangan yang tidak mempersiapkan lubang Naruto tetap meremas dan memanja kejantanan Naruto. Sedangkan bibirnya kembali menciumi puncak kejantanan Naruto. Membuat Naruto semakin mendesah tidak karuan.

"Uhh.. Sasuke…- ARGGHH!" Akhirnya cairan yang ditunggu Sasuke pun sampai. Dengan sigap Sasuke memasukkan kejantanan Naruto kedalam mulutnya dan menelan semua cairan yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Naruto pun lemas sambil menatap sayu ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak turun dari ranjang. Dia melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu dengan cepat sehingga mengekspos dada bidang dan perut sixpack-nya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menelan ludah melihat itu.

Oh, Man! His body is very Good!

Sasuke melempar kemejanya asal dan mulai membuka celananya. Dia menyeringai melihat Naruto menahan napas.

Setelah celana panjangnya lepas, Sasuke kembali membuka boxernya. Dia kembali melempar celana beserta boxernya tadi ke asal tempat dan mulai mendekati Naruto. Kejantanannya mengacung dengan gagahnya.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Naruto hanya membuang muka. Malu.

Sasuke naik ke atas ranjang dan kembali melebarkan kaki Naruto. Bahkan lebih lebar daripada tadi.

Dia mengangkat kaki Naruto. Perbuatannya tersebut membuat Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan kaki Naruto ke atas pundaknya dan kembali menciumi kejantannan Naruto.

"Ahh.." Naruto hanya bisa mendesah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Sasuke kemudian menjilat bola kembar Naruto –menghisapnya sebentar-, kemudian berlanjut menjilat anus Naruto.

Naruto tersentak kaget.

Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya dalam anus Naruto. Dia juga menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menarik pipi pantat Naruto ke arah yang berlawanan agar dia bisa lebih leluasa mengeluar-masukkan lidahnya.

"AHH.. Sa-Sasuke.. Ghh.. Ohh my.. Ahh.." Naruto kembali mendesah tak karuan. Naruto pun memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap gerakan lidah Sasuke di anusnya.

Nikmat sekali.

Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Sedari tadi kejantanannya terus berdenyut meminta dimanja.

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sekali lalu memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang anus Naruto.

"May I?" Desahnya serak.

"Sure. Why Not?!" Naruto mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke sambil balas mengecup bibir pemuda raven tersebut.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Sasuke memasukkan kepala kejantanannya perlahan. Kejantanan Sasuke sangatlah besar. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Hurt?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Continue." Ujarnya sambil mengatur napas.

"Baiklah. Tahan sebentar."

Jleb!

"OHH SHIT!/AKHHH!" Teriak mereka berdua saat Sasuke menghentakkan kejantanannya. Bibir Sasuke bergumam mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor ketika merasakan kenikmatan yang berlebih. Anus Naruto menjepitnya kuat. Benar-benar luar biasa.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya meringis mencoba membiasakan diri dengan ukuran Sasuke.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Setelah merasa dirinya siap, Naruto menggoyangkan pinggulnya perlahan. Memberi tanda.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Dia kembali menunduk dan menjilat nipple Naruto.

"Ahh.. Le-Lebih cepat Sasuke.. Hard!" Desah Naruto.

"Mmhh.. Ohh.." Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat sesuai dengan permintan Naruto.

Gerakan yang mereka lakukan sungguh erotis. Desahan, erangan, geraman, beserta gumaman menjadi musik pengiring gerakkan meraka.

Dan lagi, diperpanas dengan bunyi kecipak basah yang diakibatkan oleh ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan. Hal tersebut tentunya membuat siapapun pasti merinding mendengarnya.

"Ouhh.. Sas.. Aghh.. Su- Suke.. More.." Naruto pun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke.

"Grrhh.. Naruto! Ohh, shit.. Shit! Shit! Shit!" Sasuke menghentak-hentakkan kejantanannya dengan keras. Naruto sungguh luar biasa.

"Uhh.. Aisshh.. Emmhh.. Emnh.." Naruto terus melenguh dan mendesah.

"Ohh.. Naru.. Fuck! It's- Ghh .. Very.. Uhh.. Good.. Ahh.. Sial!"

"More, Sasuke! Ahh.."

"Ghh.. I can't hold it, again!" Sasuke makin bergerak liar. Sangat cepat dan keras.

"Ohh.. Shit! Yeahh.. Ahh Yesss.. More! Hard Sasu- Ohh.."

"Damn! Shit!"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan geraknya. Dia segera mencium bibir Naruto dan melumatnya.

"NGHH!/MMPPH!" Desah tertahan keduanya saat mencapai klimaks. Bersamaan.

Sasuke tetap melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganas. Gerakkan bibirnya seolah ingin memakan bibir Naruto.

Tetap berciuman, mereka bahkan menghiraukan napas mereka yang sudah hampir habis. Dan Naruto malah membalas ciuman tersebut dengan tak kalah ganasnya. Membuat mereka makin merasa tak ingin melepaskan bibir mereka satu sama lain.

Namun, mereka tetaplah manusia. Mereka masih membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Napas keduanya terengah pasca klimaks dan ciuman panas tersebut.

Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Terima kasih!/Terima kasih!" Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Mereka saling memandang lalu kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memaafkanku, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto. Senyum tulus pun bertengger di bibirnya.

"Hn. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau mau menjadi kekasihku. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hu-um. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Sasuke menarik kejantanannya dengan cepat dan tanpa aba-aba membalik tubuh Naruto menjadi menungging.

"Sa-Sasuke. Jangan bilang kalau-"

"Ya. Permainan belum selesai." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke kemudian kembali memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam anus Naruto membuat keduanya kembali melenguh nikmat.

Hahh.. Ayo kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sedang bergairah ini. Sepertinya mereka belum akan selesai sampai besok pagi. (-_-") #AuthorSweatdrop

.

.

.

** TBC or END again?**

* * *

**Hallo, Minna..**

**Yuu dateng lagi dengan fic gaje Yuu..^^**

**Yuu mau minta maaf karena membuat para senpai sekalian menunggu *emang ada yang nunggu?*, dan lagi Yuu juga mau minta maaf atas kesalahan fic sebelumya.  
**

**Fic sebelumnya ada Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan bahkan SasuNarunya minus banget. Dan itu bikin para senpai semua kesal. Gomen. #BungkukBungkuk**

**Gimana dengan yang ini? Yuu sudah berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan Yuu.**

**Semoga para Senpai sekalian puas dengan yang ini. Aamiin (-/\\-)**

**Gomen Kalo seandainya jelek lagi.**

**Yuu bikin fic ini dengan sisa-sisa kehancuran yang ada (halah!) :v**

**Mood Yuu buat ngetik ilang seketika. ketika Yuu baca ulang ternyata Fic Yuu ancur abis. Dan lagi UN tahun ini 160+ Paket soal! WTH?!**

**Yuu makin drop. Dan tambah drop lagi saat Yuu dapet Flame. :(**

**Tapi gpp. lagipula itukan memang murni kesalahan dari Yuu.**

**Tapi ke'drop'an Yuu gak lama ketika Yuu liat dukungan para senpai. Arigatou Senpai.. *Hug satu-satu***

**Err.. Yuu bingung.**

**Dulu sewaktu publish Yuu lupa bikin ntuh fic jadi komplit. Tapi berhubung temen Yuu nyaranin multichap, so Gak jadi Yuu ganti.**

**Anggap aja kata END di akhir cerita itu gak ada, oke *Plak!***

**Apakah fic ini masih harus lanjut? atau di END beneran? itu semua tergantung para Senpai. :3  
**

**oke.. Yuu bales Review dulu..**

**Cekidot!**

**Heiwajima Shizaya : **:) pair disini memang pair kesukaan Yuu.. Err.. Yuu ngetiknya pake sistem sks. Jadinya typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Yuu sendiri masih bingung mau dilanjutin ato enggak :3 (hah?) ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**Viviandra Phantom :** #Nyengir Ini udah lanjut kok. ^^Arigatou Vii-senpai udah mau mereview :*

**Kuro to Shiroi :** Iya.. super duper Kawaii.. ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**BcozI'mNaughty :** Kemungkinan Yuu gak bikin sekuel. Tapi udah Yuu lanjut kok :v ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

** langit cerah 184 :** Ini udah Yuu bikin lemonnya.. Gimana? asem? *plak! ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**Vianycka Hime :** Ini jatah Suke nya :3 lebih komplit malah.. :v ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite** **:** Ini Lemonnya.. *Nunjuk atas* ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**illyahime** **:** Souka? Pertama? wah.. Yuu terharu #Ditabok :3 ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**LemonTea07 :** e-hehe.. *Tawa canggung* Iya pendek #pundung err.. gak tau udah panjang ato kagak.. #NangkepkolorNeji ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**3sierrafujoshiakut :** Souka? :3 Neji? Uke? No! *Nangisgulingguling* Iya kecepetan banget #Pundung ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**sanaki chan :** Tuh nasib mereka *Nunjuk atap* #Ditampol ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**RaraRyanFujoshiSN :** Aamiin.. nie udah lanjut. ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

** Mii Soshiru:** Ayo kita intip. #bawakamera ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**Dinda Clyne :** Nih lemonnya, gomn kalo kurang srek gimana gitu #Ngeek ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**Guest :** NaruSasu? o.O gomen senpai. Yuu gak bisa kabulin. Yuu gak suka NaruSasu. Gomen *Bungkuk90derajat* ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**pai :** menjjikan yah? :( maaf senpai, Yuu belum punya pengalaman sama sekali. Yuu cuma ngetik apa yang ada di pikiran Yuu saja. Gomen. *Bungkuk2* ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**guest :** i-iya. maaf Senpai. Murahan, yah? :( akan Yuu perbaiki kedepannya. err.. i-iya, fic Yuu emang gaje.. Gomen udah bikin senpai nyesel bacanya. Dan ini udah Yuu coba perbaiki. Kalo memang masih bikin eneg senpai, gomen *bungkuk2* Mungkin hanya sebatas itu kemampuan Yuu.. ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**Mimi :** Ini Lemonnya *NgasihbuahLemon -plak!-* Hot? *0* souka? err.. tergantung. Kalo tentang Naruto yang diperebutkan, akan Yuu pertimbangkan. Makasih sarannya.. ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**Inez Arimasen :** Gomen senpai. ini udah Yuu bikin Full SasuNaru.. ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**UchikazeRei :** Ini udah Yuu bikin Full SasuNaru.. Gomen udah bikin Senpai sebel ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*

**tsunayoshi yuzuru :** Yuu juga gak tau. Gomen kalo senpai sebel. Yuu hanya mengeluarkan isi pikiran Yuu. ru-ruwet? o.O ^^Arigatou senpai udah mau mereview :*


	3. Chapter 3 Pemberitahuan!

**PEMBERITAHUAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo, Minna.. *nyengir*

Gomen, ini bukan apdetan loh..

cuma sekedar pemberitahuan..

Ane udah memantapkan hati bahwa fic ini **DISCONTINUED** :v #digaplok

.

Sekali lagi gomen,

Yuu gak lanjutin karena Yuu gak punya ide lagi buat nulis lanjutan nih fic, lagipula kalo dilanjut takutnya makin gaje..

:3

Yuu belom punya Lappy pribadi, jadi sering rebutan sama aniki.. :'v

Terkadang, ada Lappy, gak ada ide.. ada ide, gak ada Lappy..

Terkadang juga, ada atau tidaknya Lappy, penyakit malesnya Yuu dateng.. *tepuk tangan* #tendanged

.

nih fic niatnya emang mau oneshoot, tapi berhubung lemonnya gak sempet ketulis makanya ane jadiin twoshoot.. *alesan*

.

Gomen (again) buat yang nunggu *bungkuk2* /emang ada yang nunggu?

.

.

**SPECIAL THANK'S For :**

**Heiwajima Shizaya , Viviandra Phanthom , Kuro to Shiroi , BcozI'mNaughty , langit cerah 184 , Vianycka Hime , FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite , illyahime , LemonTea07 , sierrafujoshiakut , sanaki chan, RaraRyanFujoshiSN , Mii soshiru , Dinda Clyne , Guest Aicinta , Pai , Guest , Mimi , Inez Arimasen , UchikazeRei , Yuzuru Nao, Himawari Wia , ukkychan , nInEtAILf0X , Uchinami Akira , funny bunny blaster , Chikara Shone , hatakehanahungry, Kuro to Shiroi , chika , Zen Ikkika , Inez Arimasen , rylietha kashiva , miszshanty05 ..**

Kalo ada yang gak kesebut, gomen yak.. :'D

Yuu gak bisa bales satu-satu..

Tou-san udah lirik2 dari tadi.. Q.Q

.

.

.

Sebagai ganti,

Yuu udah publish fic kemarin..

Judulnya "**About Taste**"

**Rate**dnya e**M** XDDD /puasa woy/

Berminat baca?

silahkan liat di profilnya Yuu..

ato liat di link ini :

_s/10525338/1/About-Taste_

*promosi* #dibuang

Buat yang muslim..

bacanya bisa sehabis buka kok..

ato kalo emang gak mau di bulan ini, bacanya bisa sehabis lebaran XD

.

Oh, iya.. jangan lupa review ya ^^ *maksa* #tendanged_Again

sampai jumpa, Minna.. :*


End file.
